


The Deep End

by Inell



Series: 2K Giveaway [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming Bites, College Student Stiles, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Alpha Laura, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Laura, Roommates, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Werewolf Mates, Wolfed Out Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Laura has been fighting her instincts since she met Stiles, and he follows her lead by pretending that he doesn't feel the same connection. Until now, when he decides to stop ignoring it and helps her realize it’s time to finally take what’s hers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rynstiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rynstiles).



> For @rynstiles who requested Laura/Stiles for winner my 2K Giveaway. I was happy to see that you've developed a recent interest in this ship, so I had to write it for you! I really hope you enjoy this one, bb! I had a lot of fun writing it!

The light in the living room is on when Laura stumbles into the hallway on her way to the bathroom. She yawns and rubs her hand over her face, blinking at the light before she walks the opposite direction. Her need for the bathroom woke her up at two forty in the morning, so she should probably deal with that before investigating the light situation. Five minutes later, she’s drying her hands and no longer doing the ‘need to pee’ dance wiggle she did down the hall.

On her way back, she stops in her room to slip her feet into her warm slippers because the floor’s cold. Winter has come to New York City with a vengeance, already making up for an easy winter last year. It’s only December, but there’s already been three different snow-mergencies that caused a lot of trouble for the city, and she’s been rethinking her desire to live across the country from her pack because California is warm and sunny right now.

When Laura reaches the living room, she’s not too surprised to discover her roommate sitting on the sofa in his flannel pajamas with books and papers spread all over the place. His hair is sticking up in several directions, his bottom lip is slightly swollen from where he’s probably been biting it while studying, and his glasses are perched at the end of his nose where they’ve obviously slid down at some point during the early morning hours.

It takes every bit of willpower that Laura possesses to _not_ walk over to the couch, straddle his lap, and kiss him until they’re both breathless.

Fortunately, she’s a strong woman who can resist gorgeous, intelligent, sarcastic, loyal younger men who happen to also be her roommates. Not that there’s ever been one like Stiles before. Most of the college kids she rents out her extra room to are either super studious or rarely ever at home. In the decade she’s been living in her current apartment and able to rent out a room, she’s had seven different tenants, and she’s been friendly with them but never once attracted to any of them.

Not until Stiles.

This is his second year renting from her, since he moved in during his junior year at Columbia, and he’s casually mentioned applying to grad school while giving her a hopeful look. There’s no way that she’s going to kick him out as long as he needs a place to stay, but she happens to think that she’s been really good at not acting like she wants him to stay longer. Stiles is ridiculously smart, after all, and he’s also a stubborn ass who doesn’t let things go when he realizes there’s a mystery to solve, so she has to be careful around him or else he’ll totally figure out she likes him. A lot.

Not that he isn’t already aware that there’s _something_ between them. Any idiot could sense that, and he’s not stupid. He’s followed her lead, which is choosing to ignore it and pretend it’s just platonic feelings, which she appreciates because it means she hasn’t had to admit how she really feels about him.

It’s pretty pathetic that this guy can turn her into a smitten schoolgirl with his lopsided smile and pretty brown eyes, especially when he’s only twenty-one. Laura’s turning thirty next year, and she’s already got a stable job with a fantastic salary that allows her to live comfortably without even having to use much of the trust fund her grandmother left to her. She shouldn’t be lusting after her college boy renter like some desperate old cougar who can’t get a date. Laura could totally date if she wanted to, but she just hasn’t found anyone that really interests her. Not like Stiles does.

Stiles tempts not only the woman, but also the wolf, which is a dangerous combination.

It’s the wolf part that makes it most difficult to resist. Laura never has trouble controlling her wolf; never has even as a child. It’s why Mom determined that she’s going to be the next pack alpha when it’s time. That future responsibility is the primary motivator for her move to New York City, of course, because she wants a chance to live her life and do stupid shit that humans get to do while in their twenties before she’s forced to become the head of her pack. She just didn’t expect to fall for the kid renting a room from her, but that’s what happened.

“Are you going to stand there creeping on me or say something?” Stiles asks, not looking up from his notes.

“I haven’t decided. You know how much I like creeping on you,” Laura says, walking further into the room. “You’re just too sexy to resist.”

“Right.” Stiles snorts and glances up at her, lips curving into a slight smile that she can’t help staring at for a heartbeat too long. “I’m such a catch that I’ve been single since high school.”

“People are obviously dumb or intimidated.” Laura shrugs as she bypasses the sofa and heads into the kitchen. “You’ve probably got fan clubs devoted to those pretty brown eyes and strong shoulders, but you wouldn’t even know it because you’re oblivious.”

“Awww. You think my eyes are pretty?” Stiles rolls his head back and bats his eyelashes at her. He has no idea that Laura’s totally serious when they talk like this, always assuming she’s just teasing like he is. “What are you doing up anyway? Fuck. Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet.”

“No, you didn’t,” she says, getting out the hot cocoa mix and a pan. “The call of nature woke me, and I happened to notice the light on. You should be in bed, Stiles. You’ve got that nine o’clock psych class in the morning.”

“I don’t tomorrow. It’s finals week, so everything’s changed around.” Stiles makes a hand motion indicating disarray, and Laura stares at his fingers as he keeps talking. “I’m cramming for my Culture, Motivation, and Prosocial Behavior final that’s scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Senior year definitely sucks when it comes to finals because everything is so detailed and specific. I’m really missing Intro to Psych right about now.”

“Well, you’ve only got one more semester after this one, so you’ll do fine,” Laura reminds him, focusing on the cocoa instead of leering at his hands like a horny old woman. She glances at the sofa, studying his profile as he sighs and drags his fingers through his hair. “Unless you’ve decided about grad school, of course.”

“I’ve, uh, already been accepted,” Stiles admits, turning his head and catching her staring. He stares at her, tilting his head slightly, lips parted, and she freezes, feeling a primal instinct to pounce because she feels cornered, like prey. “Wasn’t gonna say anything until after the holidays. Didn’t know if you wanted to be stuck with me for another four years, maybe longer if I go the clinical trek.”

“You should have told me,” she whispers, finally breaking eye contact with him and turning on the burner. “I mean, having a steady tenant for another few years is a good thing. I always hate the whole interview process, and you’re aware of the whole supernatural thing, so it means I can relax around you.”

“I won’t hold you to a four year contract, Laura.” Stiles pulls his glasses off and rubs his nose before he puts them back on. “You’ll probably meet some handsome guy or hot chick with a great job who won’t want to share you with a roommate. Can’t believe you don’t already have one or two of those hanging around.”

“They wouldn’t be worth my time and emotional investment if they were jealous of my relationships with other people,” Laura points out, stirring the cocoa as it warms up. “I’m going to be an alpha, and that automatically means any potential mate of mine must be willing to accept that my pack is important to me. They can’t be jealous or insecure because that’s a recipe for disaster from the start.”

“I’m not, though.” Stiles puts his notebook down and stands up. Laura glances at him, not wanting to miss a glimpse of bare skin or treasure trail when he stretches because the pajamas he’s wearing are the set she got him for Christmas last year. The bottoms are a bit too big, which means they hang low on his hips, and the shirt isn’t oversized, so it rides up when he raises his arms. She hadn’t planned it that way, of course, but she’s not above taking advantage of the view when it presents itself.

“Not what?” She licks her lips when she sees the glimpse of bare skin, thanking every deity she can recall that he’s so predictable after sitting around studying. It’s the little things in life that she appreciates, like bare skin and dark curls that disappear into the top of his pants.

“I’m not part of your pack.” Stiles finishes stretching then walks towards her, scratching his jaw and yawning as he joins her. “So it wouldn’t matter if your future significant other didn’t want me around since that wouldn’t interfere with your pack stuff.”

“You’re an idiot.” Laura rolls her eyes. “You _are_ my pack, regardless of your allegiance to Scott. I scent marked you three months after you moved in, dumbass. Every were in Manhattan knows you’re mine.”

Stiles’ scent changes slightly, a subtle spice tingling her nostrils. “I mean, I know you did the scent mark thing because Scott was all cranky when I went home for the holidays last year,” he says, heart beating just a little faster. “But, uh, I didn’t know it was intentional.”

“Scent marking has to be done with purpose or else anyone we came into contact with would be marked,” Laura explains, staring at the cocoa and refusing to look at him. “I’ve never marked one of my tenants before, but I didn’t really second guess the instinct to make sure you smelled like mine.”

“You keep saying that, but I don’t know if you mean it,” he mutters, shifting his weight then groaning before he walks past her. She watches him closely, eyes narrowed as he reaches up to get a bag of marshmallows out of the cabinet. The action causes his shirt to ride up, and she whines low in her throat when she gets a glimpse of bare skin and hipbones. He startles, dropping the bag and turning around to stare at her. “What was _that_?”

“Nothing. I just burned my finger,” she lies, feeling her gums itch as she looks at the stove intently. Her nails are growing, and she counts slowly, remembering the different exercises Mom taught her for whenever she got unstable. The claws quickly recede, and she’s soon firmly back in control. “It surprised me.”

“You’re lying.” Stiles huffs before leaning over to pick up the bag he’d dropped. “You didn’t burn yourself. That wasn’t an ‘ouch it hurts’ kind of cry, Laura. It was a…”

“A what, Stiles?” She turns to look at him, eyes flashing yellow as she inhales the smell in the air. Spicy and sweet arousal mixed with the normal musk of Stiles that combines so well with her own scent. “What was it?”

They’ve done this before. More times in recent months than in the beginning. Let the tension reach a point that they can’t ignore, then challenge each other to take it further, daring almost, but they always back down. If they talk about it, it’s real, and it’s not something they can ignore or pretend doesn’t exist. It puts their friendship in jeopardy, and it’s too great a risk to take, which is why they never jump into the deep end.

“Nothing,” Stiles mutters, looking away and clenching his jaw. She can actually hear him grinding his teeth, watching the muscles in his cheek tense as he walks over and puts the marshmallows on the cabinet. “No, you know what? Fuck that. You know what it was just as well as I do, and I’m so tired of playing this game with you, Laura.”

“I’m not playing games,” Laura says, putting the pan onto the cold burner and turning off the heat. “You’ve become one of my best friends, Stiles. I’m turning thirty next year, and you’re not even finished with college. I’m going to become the alpha of one of the strongest packs in the country, if not the world, and you’re a human member of another pack.”

“People can be in more than one pack. You said it yourself, not ten minutes ago. You already see me as your pack anyway.” Stiles looks at her, tilting his chin defiantly, and she feels heat building up in her gut as he stands up to her. “You said that I’m yours. That every were in this town will know it. If I’m yours, why don’t you fucking take me already?”

“Is that what you want? You want me to claim you, to make you mine in _all_ the ways possible?” Laura stalks towards him, pinning him against the cabinet and sniffing his neck. She feels her body start to react, panties getting wet, nipples tightening, and she’s barely fighting the instinct to _take_ what’s _hers_. “You want to be my boy?”

“No,” Stiles says, voice steady even as the scent of _wantneeddesire_ wafts off him like a seductive cologne designed to wreak havoc with her senses. “I want to be your _man_.” Stiles turns his head and kisses her, his long fingers moving into her hair, knocking it out of the haphazard ponytail she’d put it into before going to the bathroom.

The kiss is everything Laura’s ever thought it would be and more. There are sparks between them as their lips press together, and Laura snaps into action, gripping his hair and returning the kiss eagerly. She moves her other hand down his body, stroking his hipbones, rubbing her thumb over warm skin as their lips part and they deepen the kiss.

His other hand isn’t idle, either. It’s stroking her back, squeezing her ass, sliding under her shirt. She’s not wearing a bra so she’s soon whining into the kiss as he tweaks her nipple, his fingers squeezing her breast as they lick into each other’s mouths. Not wanting to let him have the upper-hand, she moves her hand from his hip to his ass, sliding beneath soft flannel and squeezing firm muscle. He bucks forward, rubbing an impressive bulge against her belly.

Laura pulls back from the kiss, panting like a bitch in heat, feeling sort of like one, too. “We should slow down,” she tells him, even as she’s licking the neck he’s baring to her. He knows what he’s doing to her, the brat, and she can’t help nipping at his skin as he lets out a breathless laugh.

“I think nearly eighteen months of foreplay is slow enough, don’t you?” He rubs his thumb over her nipple, slouching over so she can reach his neck easier. “Besides, you said something about making me your man, didn’t you? Or was that just all talk?”

“You’re such an asshole.” She laughs. “Good thing for you that I like feistiness in a mate.” She looks at the cocoa and arches a brow. “Did you want some of that before it gets cold?”

“I’m looking at what I want,” he says bluntly, reaching out to grab her hips and tug her closer. “Are you sure, though? You seem hung up on our ages and your whole alpha thing.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Laura tells him honestly. “I’ve tried fighting it, but it’s not going away. It just gets worse…or better, I suppose. If you’re willing, let’s do it.”

“Do it? That’s so romantic,” he deadpans. “I expected better from a future alpha trying to get lucky with a smoking hot human such as myself.”

“You’re easy, so why bother?” she teases, walking backwards out of the kitchen. “I could snap my fingers and you’d be on your knees ready to please me. Don’t even deny it.”

“Wasn’t going to.” Stiles grins at her and waggles his eyebrows. “Is that what you want, _alpha_? Want me on my knees licking that pretty cunt of yours until you come over and over again?”

“I want _so much_ , you don’t even know.” Laura bumps into the sofa and glances at it, noticing the books and grimacing. “Damn it. You’ve got finals tomorrow. We should wait, shouldn’t we?”

“I’ve already spent hours cramming. I either know it or I don’t by this point,” Stiles says, shrugging when she looks at him. He reaches out and shoves her pajama bottoms down, following them as he kneels in front of her. Laura feels her fingers itch as he leans in and inhales, making a show of it, teasing and rubbing with his face until she’s whining.

“Stiles, stop playing,” she demands, lisping slightly because her fangs are out. God, she’s going to have to have the most embarrassing conversation ever with her mom tomorrow, later today, because Laura’s never wolfed out during sex before, especially not when the sex hasn’t even started yet.

“But I like to play?” He bats his eyelashes at her again before he pulls off his glasses and leans in. “However, I can see you’re getting wolfy, so I’d better soothe the savage beast.”

“Dork,” she mutters, but any other insults die on her lips because he’s finally licking her. He drags his tongue over her slit, wide swipes all the way to her clit before he repeats it. She reaches down and tangles her fingers in his hair, gripping his head tight as she begins rubbing against his face. He laps at her, making noises that excite her, like he can’t get enough of her taste on his tongue, and he’s so damn good with his mouth that she’s soon writhing against him.

“God, you taste so good,” he whispers, his words warm puffs of air against her inner thighs. He’s stroking her with his fingers now, teasing and playing, making her moan wantonly before he slides one into her. His fingers are better than she’s imagined, so long that they’re reaching parts of her that only her favorite toys hit. “Yeah, look at that. Look at how you take my fingers, so eager for more.”

“This isn’t one of those cheesy porns you jerk off to when you think I’m sleeping,” Laura warns him, tugging on his hair so she can grin down at him. “Oh, yeah. I’ve heard them all. I know every kink that makes your heart race, know all the things you get off thinking about doing or having done to you. I can’t wait to try your ass, Stiles. I’ve got a toy that’s going to make you beg me for more.”

“Sounds great, babe.” Stiles slides a second finger inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. “We can do that tonight. Celebrate me acing my final. Right now, I’m going to make you come so hard that you see stars, then I’m going to fuck you until you’re addicted to my dick and nothing else satisfies you.”

“Lofty promises,” she says, pulling her pajama shirt over her head and tossing it onto a pile of his notebooks. She watches the way he stares at her breasts and smiles slyly, reaching up to squeeze them, teasing her nipples as she rides his fingers. He adds a third finger, and she groans low in her throat, nearly falling when she bucks her hips forward. He laughs at her, grinning as he leans in to lick at her clit, his eyes practically glowing, looking like molten honey in the light.

“That’s it, Laura. Come for me. You know you want to. Let me have that sweet release,” he murmurs against her, continuing to talk and urge her on until she’s finally falling over the edge. She doesn’t see stars, but it’s a damn good orgasm nonetheless. He stands up and kisses her, licking into her mouth and sharing her taste as she sucks on his tongue. He’s still fucking her with three fingers—no, it’s four now—and she’s rolling her hips and taking it all, wanting more, feeling like a shameless whore and not even caring because sex is amazing and it’s even better than that with Stiles.

After she manages to collect herself, somewhat, she shoves at his pajama bottoms, reaching for his cock as they kiss. When her fingers wrap around him, she pulls back and stares down with wide eyes. Holy shit, that’s a beautiful cock. Thick and long, almost too long, and leaking pre-come steadily. “If I’d have known you’d been keeping this beauty hidden from me, I’d have ridden you the weekend you moved in,” she admits, shoving his hand away from her until he slides his wet fingers out. She drops to her knees to introduce herself to his cock, licking the head and kissing it hello.

“Most people tend to run the other way when they see it,” he says, slurping and sucking on the fingers that he’s just pulled out of her. “They think it’s too big, but it’s just a little above average.”

“There’s nothing ‘little’ about this, Stiles.” She looks up at him and smiles. “Most people obviously don’t know how to handle you, so their loss. My gain. Now be a good boy and talk dirty to me while I suck your cock.”

“You got weird about the cheesy porn talk, remember?” Stiles sways slightly when she begins sucking his cock, and she realizes they might need to change positions because he’s likely to fall over when she manages to deep throat this baby. “God, if you knew the amount of times I’ve dreamed about this. You on your knees sucking my dick, tits bouncing as you slurp and suck, getting me nice and wet so I can fuck that tight cunt of yours.”

She moans her appreciation for the dirty talk as she sucks, knowing the vibrations will drive him wild. He keeps talking, veering into bad porn territory once or twice but mostly keeping it real and filthy in a way that turns her on. When he starts rolling his hips and fucking her throat, she pulls off, wiping at the saliva hanging between her mouth and his cock. She jerks his cock as she smiles up at him.

“Do you have a condom? Even if I get off on messy sex, I’m not ready to get knocked up, so we’re not taking any chances. I feel like I’m desperate, horny, and in heat right now, even if that’s not a werewolf thing _at all_ , so we aren’t taking any stupid chances,” she says firmly. She kisses the head of his cock before she stands up, leaning up as she pulls his head down, kissing him and letting him get a taste of himself.

“In my bedroom. Got a whole box, barely used. They’re still good,” he tells her when she pulls back from the kiss. “I’ll go get one.”

“Get a couple,” she calls after him, kicking off her pajama bottoms from where they’ve gathered around her ankles. “And meet me in my bedroom. I might be acting like a horny teenager, but I’m not fucking on the sofa.”

By the time he joins her, she’s got her covers pushed down and is lying on them with her hand between her legs. He stops in the doorway and stares before he’s stumbling to her bed. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispers, crawling onto the mattress and licking at wet fingers before continuing higher. He sucks on her nipples, two of his fingers sliding inside her beside her own. “’ve wanted this since we met. Didn’t think I’d ever get it. Hoped but wasn’t sure.”

“You’ve been mine from the beginning,” she tells him, eyes flashing possessively as she tugs him up and kisses him thoroughly. He’s already got the condom on, so she moves beneath him, shifting until he’s rubbing against her. When his knuckles brush against her clit, she whines into the kiss, spreading her legs wider as he grips his cock and begins to press inside her.

Despite all the prep, she’s still stretching around him, his girth fatter than her toys. It’s a good feeling, though, not painful at all. He moves slow, giving her time, obviously having experience with partners having to adjust to his size. The pack is going to fucking love him if she mates him and makes him hers. No, not if. _When_.

She’s tired of pretending, and it’s time to accept what she’s known since they first met. He’s hers and she’s his, and he’s going to be her mate, the balance she needs to be a successful alpha, and her pack is going to be thrilled that she mated with a hot young guy with a huge cock because sharing is part of being an alpha, part of being an alpha’s mate. He has to know this since he’s part of a pack, and that means he’s willing and able to do whatever is necessary.

“You’re so damn tight,” he hisses, bucking his hips slowly, fucking in and out, only half of his cock inside her yet. He’s got to be nearly eight inches, which is more than enough to satisfy anyone without making it uncomfortable.

“You’re so damn big,” she says back, smirking up at him as he tries to go slow. “Not my fault that your lanky ass has been walking around here with a monster cock.”

“Oh God. Don’t start that. It’s not something I’m comfortable teasing about, alright?” Stiles is blushing, splotches of pink on his face and neck, and Laura wants to coo at him at the same time she wants to take over.

“Got it. No teasing.” Laura might be a bitch sometimes, but she’s respectful, so she leans up to kiss him, dragging him down against her. As they kiss, she rolls them over and starts to ride him. She isn’t some delicate human who might break if he goes too fast, so she reminds him of that as she sinks down fully, whining into his mouth as she adjusts to being so full. Her fangs scrape against his lips as they kiss, her claws pinning his wrists to the bed as she begins to move.

The smell of sweat and sex is flooding her senses, and she can’t believe she’s wasted so many months not taking what’s been hers all along. It’s better now, she knows, because she knows him, because she likes him, because it’s not just sex and instinct. She loves him. Pulling back, she gasps as she comes, that thought running through her mind over and over _lovelovelove_ as she shudders. He’s murmuring soft words, telling her she’s beautiful, that she’s his, that he’s so close, and then they’re rolling again, and he’s fucking her hard and deep, snapping his hips with intent.

“Can I?” Laura asks, words breathless, nails scratching his back deep enough to leave marks. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I want it,” he says, his heartbeat steady and sure. Laura lets her wolf out to play, rubbing her face against his neck as he bares it for her. When she feels his hips stutter, she bites down, hard enough to taste copper on her tongue, and he comes with a low grunt, spurting inside the condom as she claims him. She pulls back eventually, brushing his hair with her hands, kissing his face, and he smiles at her. “I’m yours now, right?”

“And I’m yours,” she whispers, kissing him sweetly as they press close together. They keep kissing until he has to pull out of her, careful with the condom, not spilling it even though it’s full. He gets a wet washcloth from the bathroom down the hall and cleans her off, then she returns the favor, taking care of him and licking him clean, marking him with her scent everywhere, touching and tasting until her wolf settles down, content that she’s finally taken action.

“You hungry?” he asks as they’re lying there, legs entangled, hands stroking and lips tasting. “I could reheat that cocoa and make some pancakes or something.”

“Or we could just stay in bed and make out until we fall asleep?” she suggests, thinking that sounds like the best option even if she wouldn’t mind some food.

Stiles grins before leaning in and kissing her lightly. “Yeah, that sounds good. Breakfast can wait until we wake up.”

“We’ll make sure you eat a really good meal before you have to go take your final,” she says, pulling him closer as she returns the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
